The Blood of Olympus
by The-Lost-Winchester-Sister
Summary: This is my Prediction on what will happen in the last book of the heroes of Olympus series. Sorry if the characters seem OOC! It is rated teen for violence, crude humor, and mild language
1. PERCY

Percy

Percy leaned over the railing. The Argo_II _sailed on the water. Percy kept the water at mind returned to what him and Annabeth just came from. _Tartarus..._ The word made him shutter. The place was horrid and gross. He was then knocked from thought as he heard Annabeth whisper in his ear. "Enjoying being out of Tartarus?" Percy gave a nod at this. Annabeth smiled. "I am too..." He could tell she was thinking about that place. "Hey it's all over now." Percy put his arm over her shoulders . "Yeah i know,but I can't believe we got out of there alive." A smile crept onto her face slowly. Her blonde hair waved in the wind. Percy kissed her on the cheek lightly. "But we did and that's all that matters." Annabeth nodded.'Your right Percy." Percy was about to kiss her on the lips when he heard "PERSEUS JACKSON!"

"What the heck?" Annabeth turned with Percy. A tall tan man with shorts and a t-shirt stood before them. Hazel stood on the other side of him and shrugged at Annabeth and Percy. "Umm... you got a visitor Percy..." The tall man smiled down at Percy. Percy noticed he had similar completions as him. "DAD?"

"Hello my son! How have you been these past few days in... you know Tartarus?" Percy stared at his dad in disbelief. Poseidon's skin was tan as usual His eyes blue green. "Alive... But dreadful." How were you suppose to answer that question? Tartarus was _horrible. How could anyone live through it?_ The place was a living _HELL_. "Well that's good to hear. So going to Athens' huh?" Percy nodded. He tried to keep his mouth shut but blurted out, "Why are you here dad?" Percy's father stared at him for a while and smiled slightly. "No reason..." then his image flickered. "I must be on my way now..." Percy nodded. Poseidon disappeared with a swift gust of wind. "That was weird..." Percy turned to Leo. "It was..."


	2. Annabeth

"As Poseiden vanished, Annabeth's mind gears were at work trying to figure out why Poseiden would come emhere/em? Way it only to see Percy? Or maybe he had a warning that he just couldn't give at this moment...? Percy, she could tell, was curious also. "You emSERIOUSLY don't know?"/em Annabeth watched as Percy turned his head to look at Jason who had been silent for a while. Well kinda everyone had been silent. "No I don't" Annabeth could tell that Percy was getting stressed. Maybe he had something worse in mind than what she had in mind. "Percy can I talk to you?" Annabeth slowly walked to Percy and grabbed his hand. She slowly started to pull him into the dining room. "Are you okay?" Percy sighed and shook his head. He plopped down into a chair and rubbed his shoulder. Annabeth saw that he did in fact think something worse. She sat down in a chair and looked at him, her grey eyes warm " "I had a dream..." Annabeth nodded and listened carefully to Percy. "Giants...Everywhere" His voice was deep. She Wondered when this dream had happened...? That was her only thought right now. "Everyone was fighting... Then the world split. And it seemed as if Atlas had dropped the world. The ground shook. Mountains fell. Buildings toppled." His voice cracked at the word tumbled. Annabeth could tell this dream was everything but scary. It sounded terrifying. "Then the dream blurred and I saw a drop of blood, Two drops, slowly hit a grey stone."He looked up from the ground in which he had been staring at for a while, his sea green eyes stared into Annabeth's eyes. "I fear that the blood is of a girl and boy demigods. Who Gae has been looking for. I-I fear... She wins." Annabeth shook her head. "You don't know..." Percy sighed. "I think my father came today, to just see me one last time." Annabeth shook her head. "You are not going to die!" Percy slowly placed his hand on her cheek and rubbed his thumb over her cheek. Annabeth stared at him teary eyed. "You never know we are demigods." Percy pulled her into a hug and embraced her tightly. Annabeth never wanted to leave or move from his embrace. "You can't die..." Percy sighed and closed his eyes. "I'll do my best." Annabeth laughed through tears. emWhat would my life be like if Percy was...Dead? She felt him kiss her cheek and hug her tighter. Sadly their moment was interrupted when the ship lurched to the side knocking them to the ground.  
"Annabeth felt a hard object hit her head. She slowly began to loose consciousness. But the last thing she heard was, "Finally we have the blood Percy Ja-" But then her world went black.


	3. PIPER

Almost suddenly Piper lurched to her side and started to slide on the deck. "GAHHHH!" She heard Leo as he rammed into a the side of a doorway. She quickly grabbed her dagger and dug it into the floor board to stop her sliding. "Leo control this!" Hazel zipped beside Piper. Piper turned her head to look at Hazel. She had grabbed onto a metal bar. Jason was in the air looking around. "Superman fly around and see what is tilting the ship!" The ship tilted more. Frank was standing with his back pressed against a wall. Jason nodded and flew away. Piper glanced around.

"Where is Percy and-" Her voice was caught off by a loud growl. Her eyes went wide. " Next she saw Jason hurtling in the air. He soon regained his balance. A large winged beast launched into the sky from... the ship? Everyone gasped as the ship leveled suddenly. Piper slowly stood. The others stood quickly. She looked at the beast it was huge and bulky. The dark colors on it made it look like a raging storm. It had wings maybe 150 feet long. They were black with dark grey splotches. It's eyes were a dark glowing red. It also had giant feet. It was bird feet. And it the 'talons' were two people. A not moving Annabeth, and a weak Percy. "Percy! Annabeth!" Hazel looked up and saw them also. "Frank your bow!" Frank stared at Hazel then at the monster. He then realized what she meant. "Piper watched in panic as Frank loaded his bow. He shot the bird. But it seemed like the arrow did know affect. Jason dived at the beast, only to be smacked by it's wing. The creature flew off at what seemed like hyperspeed. "You think that thing is with Gaia?" Leo asked quietly to Piper. She nodded.

"The blood of one girl and boy demigod..."

{AUTHOR'S NOTE}{I'm sorry that my stories are short and not that good... but it means a lot to me if you guys give me reviews on how I did and what you think should happen next!} ~`~`~Rainydays31


	4. Nico

(Now let us get away from the Argo2 for a while ^_^)

"Nico leaned against the tree breathing heavily. Him and Reyna have been shadow traveling for a while. But what made him really tired was the huge statue of Athena he had to take with them. "Are you okay?" Reyna had a sweet yet commanding voice. Nico gave a slight nod and sighed. "Just... never took this much." Reyna nodded and leaned on his tree beside him. "So is Hazel your sister?" Nico gave another nod. "I'm just from hades. Guess it doesn't matter though." Reyna chuckled.

" "We should get moving before someone sees Athena." Nico pointed at the Bronze statue. "No you need to rest. No one will find us in the forest." He opened his mouth to argue. Reyna pressed her finger to his lips. "Rest." Nico slowly say, with his back on the tree, and closed his eyes. "Wake me in 30 minutes, okay?" Reyna smiled and nodded at him. Nico kept one eye open, staring at Reyna. Only when she would turn to look at him was when he closed his eye. "Don't you think it's weird we haven't been attacked?" He groaned, and made a mentle note to practice on acting. He shrugged. "I call it luck." Reyna shook her head. "Like seriously! Don't Demigods get attacked like everyday or so when not in a camp?"

" Nico rolled his eyes. "Really? Reyna we're just luc-" The ground shook. Reyna hissed, "Get down!" Nico sunk closer to the ground, and Reyna crouched beside him. A HUGE giant came into view. It walked past him and Reyna not noticing them or the Athen Parthenos. When the ground was still again they both got up. "We better hurry and get to your camp." Nico nodded. "Can you do it right now Nico?" He looked at the statue then at Reyna. "Yeah. Grab my hand." Reyna slowly gave him her hand. Nico grabbed the rope that was tied around to Athena. He closed his eyes and began to turn into a shadow.


	5. Note

{ Hey readers I will be gone for a while. Not forever But for vacation. Sorry but maybe this can leave you guys thinking muhahahaha lol }


	6. Leo

" Everyone sat around the dining table, no one touching their food. Silence flowed through the the ship. No one really was in the mood for talking or eating. Leo hated the silence. He just wasn't a quiet person. At least this gave him time to think about Calypso. He had to get her off that island. "Leo you okay?" He jerked his head in surprise and looked at Piper.

""Yep!" Everyone stared at him. "No your not. Your face is red and you have been staring at the ceiling for 15 minutes." Hazel's voice was serious. "Oh really darn um daydreams." Leo smiled and took a bite of his burger.

""We all meet tomorrow morning to discuss about Gaia and Percy and Annabeth." Everyone nodded at Jason's words and scattered from the table. "Leo can I talk to you?" As he was walking Piper jogged to his side. "Sure." She smiled and motioned for him to follow her. She led him to the boiler room. "Okay what's wrong? And who is she?" Leo's face went instantly red. "Wwhhat...?" He brushed a hand through his curly hair, and smiled. "Come on I'm a daughter of Aphrodite the LOVE goddess. So don't tell me your not in love with a girl." She smiled. "I won't tell." Leo sighed. "R-really?" She nodded and crossed her heart.

""Okay, You know the story about Calypso?" Piper nodded and leaned against the wall. "Well when I was 'gone' I went to her island." Piper smiled but it soon faded. "You are now in love with her?" Leo nodded. "And she like me." He smiled and the thought of Calypso. "I'm not uh love. just ya know likes a lot." He ruffled his curly hair again. "Okay." She laughed but then again she had a frown. "But she would out live you and isn't she like wayyyyy older than you." Leo shrugged. "I just want to get her off that island since Percy never did." He had a light hiss when he said never. Piper crossed her arms. "He asked the Gods. They never did it." Leo looked at the ground. "Whatever... The point is I gotta get her out. Do you know of a way?" Piper shrugged. "Me and Jason can do some studying.

" "YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T TELL ANYONE!" Leo screamed this at her. Piper stumbled and stared at him in shock. "I'll make an excuse okay...?" Leo nodded. "Okay I'll go now." She walked out with Leo behind. Piper waved bye as she slipped into Jason's room. Leo went to his own and fell asleep on his bed.


	7. Percy l

Percy tried to reach for Riptide but couldn't reach it. He sighed in anger and looked over to Annabeth. She limp in the beast's claws. They were in the air. HIGH in the air. Almost suddenly Annabeth woke and started to thrash around. She looked around with wide eyes. Percy held his finger to his lips when Annabeth's gaze fell onto him. She nodded and slowly began to reach for her ivory sword that was at her side. Percy tried yet again to reach for his. Annabeth now held her's. Percy finally got his hand in his pocket. He grabbed the pen and brought it out of his pocket with a sigh of relief. He uncapped it and it turned to Riptide. Annabeth mouthed, "Onn the count of 3" She held one finger then two then... three.

They both sliced at the beast leg. It screeched and dropped him and Annabeth. Percy dropped Riptide, knowing it will be back in his pocket in like 2 minutes. He fell through the air with Annabeth by him. Flashbacks from falling into tartarus flashed into his head. Percy just froze in panic. He heard Annabeth faintly yelling his name. He saw Tartarus himself staring at him. Percy blinked at saw nothing. "Percy!" His head turned to Annabeth. Maybe there is some water he could control to soften thier fall. "There's water!" He made it rise and catch them. The water pulled them into a large lake. Annabeth quickly swam to the surphace. But Percy stayed under puzzled why he saw that...

{Sorry not much time and also I starting to get a disease... WRITERS BLOCK!}


	8. Annabeth l

Annabeth crawled onto the damp shore. Water dripped from her hair and clothes. She coughed a few times and slowly stood. Percy was soon at her side. "Well... that was fun." He placed a hand on her shoulder and she became instantly dry. "Thanks seaweed brain." He just smiled at Annabeth and gave a thumbs up. She looked around and sighed. "I don't know where we are. But I know one thing, we better get to shelter soon. There's no telling if that creature is coming back." Percy nodded in agreement and pointed to a nearby town like village. "It looks old but heck lets go." Annabeth rolled her eyes as she walked with Percy.

"Είδα μια μύγα θηρίο από εδώ με τέτοια ταχύτητα! Ήταν φρικτή! Μακάρι οι θεοί να μας προσέχει!" Annabeth listened to the towns people. They spoke ancient greek... "Percy, most people now don't speak greek." The son of the sea god took a minute to recognize this. "I guess your right... And who still trades sheep for things?" Annabeth began to notice this town was ancient LITTERALY. "Lets go." Percy grabbed her hand and started to drag her away. He shoved through people. Then the ground started to shake. "Crap!" He pulled Annabeth faster. "Percy what's going on?" Then he stopped, making Annabeth run into him. A giant loomed over them. Annabeth guessed it was in the first load on the elevator. "Well Well Well look at what I got here." A dark deep voiced boomed from the giant.

The people around them seemed not to notice or care. "The earth mother will be so very pleased-" Water crashed into the giant before he could finish his sentence. Annabeth gazed over to Percy who had his hand out controlling the water. "I really hate the earth mother." Percy had a new flicker in his eyes. He had rage, revenge, and loss mixed in his eyes. "Come on let's get out of this village and find some clear water." He pulled out a drachma and started to walk. Annabeth stood there for a moment. She sighed and followed Percy.

{I know I know, It's been like FOREVER but I'm back :D}


	9. Sooo Sorry I will Updatre soon :(

Guys I am SOOOOOOOO SORRY. I have been busy and STUFF so I haven't been able to update but I should soon.

I might try to update twice a week. Well for me there is no telling what it is for yall. :D But GODS im sorry. Oh and I'm busy reading Percy Jackson's Greek Gods. :DDDDD it's AWESOME :DDDDDDD

Well that's all guys soooo sorry... :()


	10. Piper l

Piper sighed as she slowly closed the door behind her quietly. She glanced around looking at Jason's bed to computer. He was asleep at his computer. She just smiled and walked over. Piper nudged him softly. "Superman." She whispered. "Huh... Wha..?" Jason slowly woke and smiled at Piper. "Oh I was just studying." She glanced at the bright screen. It showed a Pro and Cons list. "When was Pros and Cons lists on Annabeth's quizzes?" Piper laughed and sat by him in the huge computer chair.

"Well more like if we should go look for Annabeth and Percy... I mean, if we do, we may not make it to Athen's in time. But if we don't-" Piper cut him off, "They won't be rescued nor will we have enough people dot the prophecy." Jason nodded and yawned. "Hey Jason," Piper looked at him and smiled. "Can we do some research on the myth about Calypso maybe?" He chuckled lightly. "Now why would we?" She pushed some hair away from her face and cleared her throat. "Annabeth is giving me a myth Quiz. Myths 101..."

Jason just sighed and started to click Calypso into the google search. "

"Calypso is remembered most for her role in Homer's _Odyssey_, in which she keeps the fabled Greek hero Odysseus on her island to make him her immortal husband. According to Homer, Calypso kept Odysseus prisoner at Ogygia for seven years,[4] while Pseudo-Apollodorus says five years[5] and Hyginus says one.[6] Calypso enchants Odysseus with her singing as she strolls to and fro across her weaving loom, with a golden shuttle. During this time they sleep together, although Odysseus soon comes to wish for circumstances to change.

Odysseus cannot be away from his wife Penelope any longer and wants to go to Calypso to tell her. His patron goddess Athena asks Zeus to order the release of Odysseus from the island, and Zeus orders the messenger Hermes, to tell Calypso to set Odysseus free, for it was not his destiny to live with her forever. She angrily comments on how the gods hate for goddesses to have affairs with mortals, but eventually concedes, sending Odysseus on his way after providing him with wine, bread, and the provisions to build a small raft.

Homer does not mention any children by Calypso. By some accounts, which come after the _Odyssey_, Calypso bore Odysseus a son, Latinus,[7] though Circe is usually given as Latinus's mother.[8] In other accounts Calypso bore Odysseus two children, Nausithous and Nausinous.[9] The story of Odysseus and Calypso has some close resemblances to the interactions between Gilgamesh and Siduri in the Epic of Gilgamesh in that "the lone female plies the inconsolable hero-wanderer with drink and sends him off to a place beyond the sea reserved for a special class of honoured people" and "to prepare for the voyage he has to cut down and trim timbers."

"Nothing about how to get her off?" Jason read it again aloud and shook his head. "Nope." She sighed and stared at the ceiling. "Why do you want to know?" Piper bit her lip and shrugged. "It's a question on the test." Jason laughed and yawned yet again. "Come on lets get to bed." She nodded and slipped into bed with Jason and closed her eyes.

"Jason, Piper!" Piper was nudged awake by Jason hearing Annabeth's voice. "Annabeth! Percy!"


	11. Nico l

{IM SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO AND SO sorry for being... dead... BUT don't worry! My brother Nico brought me back! Also I have became addicted to a new show... MUST WATCH nahhh I'll write for you guys :D Stay safe Demigods!}

Nico woke from a small nap. "Where are we?" Nico couldn't help but smile at Reyna's question. "If you look to the right there is a sign that says 'Welcome to awesome North Carolina!'" She just rolled her eyes, and glanced at the sign. "We should get going..." Nico looked up. "Reyna!" She returned her gaze to the child of hades. "What?!" Nico stood. "You let me sleep for almost 2 hours!" She just gave him the evil eye and leaned on the statue of Athena. "OH BOO-HOO kill me now." He sighed and grabbed the ropes. "Hey Nico..." Nico looked at her questionably. "Yeah?" "Was that giant we saw moving to where Geae is...?" Nico looked at the ground. He has been wondering this for a while. "Well Geae is the Earth...So they could go anywhere Li-" Reyna cut him off with a sigh. "She could be rising in a particular place! Maybe where she just sunk. Or by the roll of a dice." Nico laughed. "The Earth can't hold dice!" Reyna slapped her forehead with her hand. "You are such an idiot." He laughed again but louder. "NO I was just making a joke!" He grabbed her hand and started to form into a shadow.

Before he went full shadow he relized, this was the first time he's smiled. And gods has it been a long time


	12. Leo l

Leo felt chills run through him as he heard the cold but suddle voice of Gaea. "Seven Half Bloods... HA! Those puny demigods have everything to fear about me." Leo peaked around a tall oak. He could make out a face in a... hill? A big furry creature, no _the_ big winged creature that took Percy and Annabeth landed on the hill with nothing. "Where are the demigods?" The creature spoke in tongues and flexed it's claws. "WHAT!? YOU LET THEM ESCAPE! DAMN YOU!" The ground shook. Leo fell to his knees and groaned. He looked back up just in time to see the earth swallow the creature. "Άνοδος πλάσματα μου! Άνοδος και εξυπηρετούν τη μητέρα σας!" Giants and horrid creatures rose from the ground dirt covering them. Their eyes blood shot, well the giant's anyways.

Leo let out a small whimper. Was this what him and his friends would have to face... Would this be the monsters to tear him apart. Would this be... the death of him...? Leo then saw what looked like people marching. An army on one side and an army on the other. 'The Camps!' Leo screamed and ran in the middle of charging people and monster. But then he woke up breathing hard and sweating.

{hey this is extra! I'm wrinting my own story here is the first part :DD}

{{

The ground shook harshly. I stumbled. The sky turned a dark sickly violet. My heart raced. Houses fell through the ground. My house was gone by now. A loud high pitched horn sounded into the air. I grabbed my ears and fell to one knee. The world started to dim before my eyes. That's when I knew that this... was the end of the world.

Now you may be wondering: How did this start? Or even: Why...? Well arn't we all. Actually, I know the answer to how this started. It was a mistake. This wasn't how it was ment to be. _The_ _project_ was supposed to be great! Wonderous! But yet it didn't work out.

"Give me the wrench James." I quickly grabbed for the metal tool. It felt cold against my warm palm. "Her ya go." My teacher, or _boss _smiled at me as he took the wrench from me. "You know, when this is done you may get a _real_ job here." I just nodded at this. I was here working for an internship. This place was a muesum. But this muesum didn't hold history artifacts, it held dreams. It was a new idea by and from the goverment. When people walked in thier minds would be read. Then calculated to test thier intellagence. It is quite extrodinary if you ask me. But then again I'm only a high school student.

"Done!" Jed, my teacher, got up and wiped his head. "So what did we make?" I stood also beside him. " The mind reader. Here, go stand on that platform and think of something." I nodded and stood on a circular purple platform. My thought trailed onto my recent test score. C+. Ugh, I had studied hard! For like one night...

"Oh, sorry to hear about your C+. But hey a +!" W-w-wait he actually read my mind? "Yeah I kinda did." Okay gotta get off this thing. "Be my guest." Ugh. I stepped off the purple plattform. "That is... AMAZING!" I couldn't help but outburst. "Yes, yes it is. This is the first mind reading machine. And you help me make it." I just stared at the machine. "Do people have a choice if to get thier mind read or not?" I asked this because the purple platform was right in front of the doors. "Well no... this is where the umm... _people_ wanted it." Jed had a wierd way of saying people. Was thier something up? Maybe it was something top secret. "Okay, you can go home for the day and rest." Hey fine by me! I just smiled and waved goodbye and left the building.

"Hey ma."

}}


End file.
